The In front corner boys saga PART ONE
by BERPSI
Summary: La verdadera historia sobre el grupo pop sensacion del momento los in front corner boys. Crossover de X 1999 Dragon Ball Sailor Moon y hasta los X men. Espero les guste. por favor no me maten es mi primera vez haciendo esto.


**THE ****"IN FRONT CORNER BOYS" SAGA**

**PART ONE**

**THE BEGINNING**

TOKYO 20 DE JUNIO DE 2000

El Tokio Dome estaba a reventar, todas las localidades agotadas. Cientos de jóvenes afuera del estadio clamaban por un boleto que les diera la oportunidad de ver a sus ídolos los únicos e inigualables.

IN FRONT CORNER BOYS

Las máximas estrellas pop no solo de la tierra sino también de todo el universo. Dueños de un poder y un status que ya quisieran muchos grupos mediocres. Sin embargo se preguntarán ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo este fervor, esta in front- corner- manía en todo el mundo? Para responder a esta pregunta remontémonos al verano de 1999 con el hábil productor musical conocido en el bajo mundo como Fuuma Monou. Aunque en realidad ese no era su verdadera identidad sino un alias ya que era buscado por las autoridades de tres estados por fraude y extorsión de otros artistas. Como todo el dinero robado ya se le había acabado hacia mucho tiempo, Fuuma solo tenía dos opciones: o trabajar honradamente o buscar otro grupo que estafar. Obviamente un ser de su categoría – o sea un parásito- no se iba a dignar trabajar como el resto de los mortales así que sin dudarlo, escogió la última opción. Sin embargo, iba a resultar difícil encontrar otro grupo o artista que cayera en sus garras de nuevo. Y es que habían sido previamente advertidos por una de sus mas feroces competidoras, Hokuto la manager estrella y dueña de varios grupos entre ellos, el grupo del momento de aquel entonces, LOS AVENUE BOYS. El cual estaba conformado por Nokoru, Sorata, Goten, Daisuke y Seiichirou Auki. Aparte del obvio celo profesional, la verdadera razón por la cual Hokuto odiaba a Fuuma fue por haberla rechazado en varias ocasiones. Sin un centavo y sin estrellas, Fuuma se sintió desesperado hasta que una idea vino a su cabeza (lo cual era una novedad porque Fuuma utilizaba su cabeza para muchas cosas pero pensar no era precisamente una de ellas) ¿Por qué mejor no creaba su propio grupo? Sí, un grupo pop compuesto por jóvenes estrellas, sexis y esculturales aunque ni cantaran nada. (Que raro en estos tiempos) Así que decidió convocar a un casting para buscar a sus futuras victimas... digo estrellas del mañana.

En otro lugar, Goku no sabia que hacer. Su negocio de nubes voladoras iba de mal en peor. No solo las nubes eran de segunda mano sino que los mafiosos iban a cada rato a exigirle su cuota diaria de mordidas como si no perdiera suficiente dinero con las demandas que le metían a cada rato por accidentes causados por nube conductores imprudentes. Por si fuera poco su relación con Milk andaba muy mal. No solo todos los días le echaba en cara lo irresponsable estupido y mal esposo que era sino que le había dado un ultimátum: o mejoraba su negocio o nunca más volvería a cocinar su platillo favorito y solo se limitaría a preparar avenas y platillos dietéticas. La idea de un futuro como ese lo hacia temblar y preguntarse ¿Como podía un ser humano llegar a tales extremos de crueldad? No cabía duda de que Milk era de lo peor. En esos momentos Goku se preguntaba como es que había podido casarse con ella. Y precisamente por eso, Goku se había buscado una mujer que lo entendiera o mejor dicho que le diera lo que necesitaba: comida. Y es que Bulma siempre tenía su refrigerador lleno con deliciosos platillos. Sin embargo, a cambio de sus favores Bulma obligaba a Goku a lavar los trastes y hacer el quehacer bajo amenaza de decirle a Vegeta quien era el verdadero padre de Trunks. No cabía duda- pensaba Goku- que lo suyo con las mujeres era una maldición. En fin que se podía esperar de alguien con el coeficiente intelectual de Goku. Con estos pensamientos en mente, Goku decidió desayunar. Pero cual seria su decepción que al abrir el refrigerador, Goku encontró que Milk estaba cumpliendo su amenaza y lo único comestible en toda la cocina era cereal. ¡Demonios¡ pensó, pero ya me vengaré Milk destruiré tu álbum de recortes de Antonio Banderas si eso es jajaja . Mientras buscaba rastros de comida perdida en la alacena Goku vio en el periódico un anuncio que llamo poderosamente su atención:

¿TU VIDA ES UN DESASTRE?

¿PIENSAS QUE EL SER GUAPO, SEXY Y BIEN DOTADO NO ES SUFICIENTE EN TU VIDA?

¿QUIERES UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEMOSTRARLE AL RESTO DEL MUNOD QUE SON UN ASCO COMPARADOS CONTIGO?

ENTONCES ASISTE AL CASTING PARA ESCOGER A LOS INTEGRANTES DEL NUEVO GRUPO POP QUE CAUSARA SENSACION EN TODO EL MUNDO

REQUISITOS

TENER BAJO COEFICIENTE INTELECTUAL

TENER BUEN CUERPO

SER CARITA

NO HAY LIMITE DE EDAD NI DE ESTATURA

DE PREFERENCIA SABER CANTAR Y BAILAR AUNQUE NO ES NECESARIO

TRAER 25000 DOLARES EN EFECTIVO POR CONCEPTO DE GASTOS DE CASTING

TENER HABILIDAD PARA FINGIR Y MUCHA PACIENCIA PARA CONTESTAR PREGUNTAS IDIOTAS DE LA PRENSA

ESTAR DISPUESTO A LO QUE SEA CON TAL DE TRIUNFAR (CIRUGIAS PLASTICAS, PLAYBACK Y DORMIR CON EL PRODUCTOR SI APLICA)

Nota.- El dinero no es reembolsable. No nos hacemos responsables por cirugías plásticas mal realizadas o reporteros amarillistas de espectáculos.

COME FRUTAS Y VERDURAS

"Esto es justo lo que necesito- pensó Goku- mi oportunidad para demostrarle a los demás lo chido que soy además de que me servirá para conseguir nuevos clientes.


End file.
